My Cherry Blossom
by lazymashimaru
Summary: request fic. Call me stupid or crazy but it was the pain in her eyes that made me fall head over heels for her. [kakasaku] Kakashi's POV dedicated to Miss Artemis she requested for another kakasaku a long time ago which i now wrote..bwahahah..


**A/N: This is a request fic from a reviewer. You know who you are. So, a kakasaku once again. This is set in Kakashi's POV just so you won't be confused. Hehe. Please Review. gives cookies and milk to everyone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! I wish I own Neji.. Then I'll be married to him and have lots of beautiful children with him. (insert drool here)**

**5377665377665377665377766537766537766537766537766537766537766537766537766537766537766537766**

**My Cherry Blossom**

Haruno Sakura, the apprentice of the former 5th Hokage, Tsunade. And accomplished jounin, top medic nin ANBU lieutenant, 23 years old and single. The perfect kunoichi of my dreams, if you ask me. (By the way, every single man in Konoha wants her.) Yet one thing, keeps her from being perfect, and it is just because she hold the title as my former student.

Yup, you hear me and by now, your guess of my identity is correct. My name is Hatake Kakashi, former sensei fo the now Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto, Rehabilitated Missing nin and now family man (whose wife is Ino), Uchiha Sasuke and top medic ANBU nin, Haruno Sakura. Boy, am I old, but heck am still in my 30's. Anyway, you can see that the 3 of them are now successful.

Now, I'll tell you why I fell in love with my former student. It wasn't the girly-girly way that she showed the determination in her. It was something else. It was the pain in her deep aqua green eyes. And I noticed that 3 years ago when Sasuke came back with Itachi's head hanging from his hand (literally speaking). Newly appointed hokage, Naruto, was at the gates with him, it seemed both of them killed Itachi. Sakura was with me as we greeted them. I, trying to keep my cool, nonchalantly took out my Icha Icah Paradise book and gave them a "Yo! You're back!" I then let my eyes wander to the flower at my right. I saw tears threatening to pour and yet, it didn't. instead, she brought her fist up and punched the hell out of her 2 teammates while screaming, "You 2 idiots! You got me worried for 4 years and you just come back looking oh so cool?!" by this time, I already held her wrist and her waist to stop her from trampling down on the terrified duo. As I held her down the ANBU team escorted them to the hospital and I could hear Sasuke mutter, "Who would've ever thought that I found Sakura more frightening than Itachi?!"

As I watched them being escorted, Sakura cleared her throat. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I noticed that my arm was still around her waist. I quickly let her go, and that was then I noticed that she had her head down. Before I could ask her what was wrong again, she showed her tear-stained face at me and said, "Kakashi…he finally came back." And with that she disappeared.

And the pain in her eyes. That day was the day I fell in love with her. Call me stupid or crazy but with that face and statement, I fell head over heels for her. And you know what the weird thing is? The day after she said that, she left on a 3 year mission. I was utterly shocked, yet Naruto and Sasuke weren't. When I asked them why they let her go, they simply said, "A reason beyond our understanding."

So here I am right now, contemplating on my thoughts and feelings. Everyday, I would pass by her apartment go in, sit on the sofa and inhale her scent radiating from the room. For a year, this was my routine. And here I am right now, on the sofa and as I close my eyes, I see a picture of her again. How I wish she was here right now. How I wish I would give the whole world just so I could put a smile on her face.

"Kakashi…"

I opened my eys and my body was in full alert. I looked at the door and saw her. For the first time in 3 years, my angel was right in front of me. "Sakura," my voice finding out of my mouth, "Uh…sorry?" (Great that was kinda sheepish). She gave me a smile, "It's okay, since you've been doing that for the past year why shouldn't I forgive you?" "How did…" trailed my voice. She grinned while saying, "How did I know? Duh… I keep contact with Naruto and Sasuke."

She then came to me and sat down beside me, I was hurt and surprised at the same time. How could she not contact with me too? Was I the only one of the original team 7 that was deprived of talking or even writing to her? So many questions were running to my head and all I could mutter was, "Why?" She heard me and asked, "Why what, Kakashi?"

That's it. Now I'm hurt. I stood up and faced her. "Why only them? Why not me?! Why was I the only one deprived of your words and not them?! Why?!" By then, I could feel unshed tears welling up in my eyes…But I won't cry… I won't…

"Because I love you that's why…"

"What?" I asked again. I wasn't exactly sure what I was hearing…

"Because I love you, you freaking idiot!" she cried. "That was why I took the mission! That was why I felt so lonely when Sasuke-kun came back! That was why I came back 2 years earlier from my mission! The reason was because I love you!!" I made no move to stop her from crying, I couldn't even go near her. Then she spoke up again, "I knew I was having feelings for you even before Sasuke-kun came back. Those moments that we spend with each other when I miss the 2 of them. That was when I started to fall for you. And when Sasuke-kun came back, I was confused. In my heart, there were 2 places for the both of you. I didn't know what to do. I need time to think. That was why I took the mission. I kept contact with the 2 of them right after I realized who I really loved. That was also the reason why I needed to tell you, that was why I came back…to you."

That did it, I can't take it anymore. I hugged her tight! I tugged my mask off and stared at her. "I love you…" I whispered before I capture her lips into a sweet kiss. I could feel her smile and then responded with passion.

After surfacing for air, she then looked up to me and said, "Why?" I showed her my smile and said, "Because of the pain. I want to be the one to erase it all away."

"You already did Kakashi. The moment you stepped into my life…was the moment my pain disappeared."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I don't know..I think the ending kinda sucks..hehe anyway! Click the review button and submit me a review!! **


End file.
